simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Protocol, Standards, and Achievement Act
This legislation was created at a bipartisan meeting in November 3522 with representatives from the CDU, the Vanguards, and indepedent moderators. Mike of the CDU and Andrew of the Vanguards both felt it was a productive meeting, with a great results. This law emerged out of the CDU proposal and was amended through the Vanguard counter-proposal and federation input. It passed the council in a 4-1 vote. After being passed Mike gave a speech in Greenwood Ciy, the Soviet capitol. The transcript of that speech is here. Military Protocol Sign-On Treaty 1. No use of chemical weapons. 2. Minimize civilian casulities, and attacks on civilian centers if at all possible. 3. Minimize damage to corporations if at all possible. 4. Minimize damage to political and diplomatic relations. Signatures #Andrew, The Republic of Mandarr #Mike, The Republic of Romanam #Satomi, Imperial Union of Gaia #Fitzpatrick, The Fifth Ossorian Republic #Green, Caraden #Dave, Central and Rezalanist Volusia Required of All Members 1. Send a message to all CEOs in the attacked nation (can be sent before first attack on any civilian, non-military target), warning about the war if applicable 2. If you own nuclear weapons, inform the federation, the council, the premier, and the defense minister. 3. Member states cannot declare war on behalf of the federation unless there is council approval. They are free to pursue their own military interests however the federation will only become involved in any conflict at it's own behest. Standards The purpose of this bill is to ensure that a small yet effective and highly mobile military reaction force is immediately deployable should the federation declare war or come under attack. The obligation to maintain such a force extends to all nations not in secured mode. Member states are entitled to maintain a military of any size alongside this standardised force. At a minimum this reaction force should: *Be of a fighting quality of at least 225 *Have sufficient military airplane capacity to deliver it *Contain at least three long range radar planes *Have at least one defensive unit *have at least one offensive unit *Member states far from conflict zones can be permitted to use military airports of closer member states in order to move their forces across the globe. If the host state does not wish to facilitate a war, they have the right to deny access. Because economics and political circumstances can affect war readiness, the above standards can be amended through defense minister input, and council approval. Achievment The purpose of this section is to provide an incentive to Soviet member states to sign on to the approved military guidline treaty detailed in the Protocol section. Those who sign on will be awarded the Soviet Military Honour Medal during the annual Datacommons given by the Minister of Government Affairs of the Soviet Federation. Players who are not in secured mode are required to meet the standard and sign the treaty to be awarded the Soviet Military Honor Medal. A record of those signed on will be presented in the Datacommons. Category:Soviet Federation Category:Soviet Legislation